


Protector Among a Storm

by Heckerboard



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, Not a lot of tears tho so it's okay, Tears, Thunderstorms, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heckerboard/pseuds/Heckerboard
Summary: In which Nat is comforted by Sarah from the thunderstorm outside.
Relationships: Female Detective/Natalie "Nat" Sewell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Protector Among a Storm

Nat’s fear is palpable as the storm rages outside, trembling as her mouth utters a silent prayer underneath her breath. A shaky sigh escapes her lips as she buries her face into the curve of Sarah’s neck, seeking solace against the thunderous and shrieking rain. Warm tears paint against the detective’s shoulder brokenly. She shivers, her body shattering underneath the presence of the storms screaming outside of the window. 

Sarah lean back to observe Nat, her lips pursing into a forlorn frown. 

Her eyes, warm and brown, are filled to the brim with tears. Her lip wobbles unsteadily, silently beseeching—pleading for Sarah to make the storm leave. She would do anything for her. If she could, she would make sure it never rained again. She would do anything to keep her smiling, absolutely anything. 

A searing agony lances through her heart when a low sob leaves Nat like a shattered mosaic of torment. 

The detective presses a hand to her cheek, a benediction answered, it seems. Nat nuzzles into the curve of her palm. Her scarred thumb wipes away with stray tear falling, the touch as tender as a sunbeam that filters through the windows in the early morning. 

Nat melts underneath the touch, her heart thundering rapturously against her chest—slowing down to a steady staccato beat. 

“Don’t weep.” Sarah’s voice is soothing against the damning ache following the storm. “I will be here to protect you, Nat.” 

“Always?” Perhaps it was the trepidation beginning to fade, but Nat seems to choke out the words. 

“Always, Nat.” She presses a kiss to the vampire’s head, bringing the shorter girl closer to her body. “I promise.” 

In Nat’s three-hundred years of living, there’s never been a promising so reassuring as the one Sarah just promised. In her heart, she knows the words ring true.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm a lurker within the Wayhaven Fandom and I just so happen to be gay for Nat... haha. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this! If there's anything I can improve, let me know! 
> 
> *If you're confused why Nat is described short, Sarah is 6'5"


End file.
